gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Vs. Disney
Cartoon Network Vs. Disney, known in Japan as Cartoon Battle! Cartoon Network and Disney! (カートゥーンバトル！カートゥーンネットワークとディズニー！, Kāto~ūn Batoru! Kāto~ūn Nettowāku to Dizunī!), is a crossover fighting game featuring characters from Cartoon Network programming and Disney animated canon. It is rated E 10+ for cartoon violence, cosmic mischief, and suggestive themes. It's platforms are PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Arcade, and PC. It is a collaboration of Capcom and Square Enix. Synopsis For quite some time, Disney has been the most recognized name in animation, and still retains that title to this day. But, in the 1990s, Warner Bros. and Turner Broadcasting created a franchise of their own that specialized in animation: Cartoon Network, a channel not only broadcasting entertaining animation for all ages, but also being a very influential network known for creating such revolutionary cartoons as The Powerpuff Girls and Adventure Time. Finally, the two companies shall face off to see who is truly the best! Characters Cartoon Network *The Powerpuff Girls-Cartoon Finale: Razzle-Dazzle **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Princess Morbucks-Cartoon Finale: Golden Finish *Mojo Jojo-Cartoon Finale: Go Monkey Go! *Dexter-Cartoon Finale: DexRobo *Dee Dee-Cartoon Finale: The Fanciful Unicorn *Susan "Mandark" Astrinominov-Cartoon Finale: Mandark Mecha *The Eds-Cartoon Finale: Cul-De-Sac Crash **Ed **Edd a.k.a. "Double D" **Eddy *Samurai Jack-Cartoon Finale: Temporal Katana *Johnny Bravo-Cartoon Finale: Do the Monkey! *Grim-Cartoon Finale: Soul Reaping *Billy-Cartoon Finale: The Idiot's Tirade *Mandy-Cartoon Finale: Rise of the Wicked Girl *Irwin-Cartoon Finale: Mummy's Curse *The Kids Next Door-Cartoon Finale: S.C.A.M.P.E.R. **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 *Ben Tennyson-Cartoon Finale: Ultimate Omnitrix *Mac and Bloo-Cartoon Finale: Using Imagination *Chowder-Cartoon Finale: Let's Get Cooking! **Panini *Finn and Jake-Cartoon Finale: What Time Is It?! **Fionna and Cake *Marceline-Cartoon Finale: Hail to the Vampire Queen **Marshal Lee *Mordecai and Rigby-Cartoon Finale: Golf Cart Rampage *Gumball Watterson-Cartoon Finale: Karate Champion **Darwin Watterson Disney *Mickey Mouse-Cartoon Finale: Epic Mickey **Minnie Mouse **Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Donald Duck-Cartoon Finale: High Tide **Daisy Duck **Darkwing Duck **Scrooge McDuck **Ludwig Von Drake *Huey, Dewey, and Louie-Cartoon Finale: DuckTales **Huey **Dewey **Louie *Sora-Cartoon Finale: Keyblade Carnage *Dipper Pines-Cartoon Finale: Supernatural Defense **Mabel Pines *Phineas Flynn-Cartoon Finale: I Know What We're Gonna Do Today! **Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn-Cartoon Finale: Busted! **Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Kim Possible-Cartoon Finale: What's the Sitch? *Lilo and Stitch-Cartoon Finale: Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride *Jack Skellington-Cartoon Finale: The Pumpkin King *Fa Mulan and Mushu-Cartoon Finale: Hero of China *Rapunzel-Cartoon Finale: Hair Power *Elsa-Cartoon Finale: Let It Go *Randy Cunningham-Cartoon Finale: Honking Bruce! *Wreck-It Ralph-Cartoon Finale: I'm Gonna Wreck It! *Vanellope Von Schweetz-Cartoon Finale: Sugar Rush *Yin and Yang-Cartoon Finale: WuFu Aura Stages Cartoon Network *Townsville (Powerpuff Girls) *Cul-De-Sac (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *The Future (Samurai Jack) *Land of Ooo (Adventure Time) *Marzipan City (Chowder) *Elmore High (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Endsville (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Underworld (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Bellwood (Ben 10) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Disney *Mickeyjunk Mountain (Epic Mickey) *King Mickey's Castle (Kingdom Hearts) *Gravity Falls *Danville (Phineas and Ferb) *Hawaii (Lilo & Stitch) *Norrisville (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) *Elsa's Ice Castle (Frozen) *Game Central Station (Wreck-It Ralph) *Sugar Rush (Wreck-It Ralph) Modes *Arcade-Go through multiple stages in a story-style series of battles *One Vs. One-A single-player battle *Tag Team-Play as two characters at a time, tagging other characters in when necessary *Multiplayer-Play against a friend in a one-on-one or with a friend in a tag battle *Customization-Customize your favorite characters *Options-Choose your volume, difficulty, language, and graphics settings Trivia *If either Marceline and Irwin, Princess and Mandark, or canon love interests are involved in a battle (whether in a tag team or fighting against each other), they will have special dialogue indicating their relationship. **This is the first time a crossover relationship (two relationships, in this case) has been canonized in Cartoon Network media. *Donald Duck has the most customization options of any character, having four default customizations (like the other characters) and having four alternate characters he can be swapped out with (Daisy Duck, Darkwing Duck, Scrooge McDuck, and Ludwig Von Drake). *Each of Marceline's costumes are based on outfits that she's worn on Adventure Time. *When customizing group characters, or characters who work in a group of at least three, some of their alternate costumes are actually changing the group's leader to a different character. For example, when customizing the Powerpuff Girls, the default customization has Blossom as the leader; you can exchange her for Bubbles or Buttercup. **Certain characters, such as Donald Duck, are not group characters; when Donald is switched with another character customization, he is completely replaced and never relies on any form of teamwork regardless. Characters like the Powerpuff Girls or Eds, however, have attacks based on teamwork, including their Cartoon Finales. *Despite "Mummy's Curse" being the name of his Cartoon Finale, Irwin's default special is technically the same attack; the difference between his default special and his Cartoon Finale is that the former is lower-scale and deals less damage, whereas the latter is usually an instant K.O. **The Mummy's Curse attack, as his default special, is quite similar to Ryu's Hadouken attack on Street Fighter and the Kamehameha from Dragon Ball. *Some customization option contain references to various anime; some examples include the Powerpuff Girls having Sailor Senshi outfits from Sailor Moon, and Irwin having outfits based on Nobita Nobi from Doraemon and Rock Lee from Naruto. **Both Irwin and Mandark have customizations based on Rock Lee, Irwin's being based on Naruto Shippuden and Mandark's being based on Lee's summer outfit from the movies. The reason for this is that both are similar to Lee, Irwin having a similar personality and Mandark having a similar appearance. *Although most characters are reprised by their usual voice actors, some Japanese voice clips for Numbuh 5 and Irwin were provided by Romi Park, since developers weren't sure if their usual voice actors were going to reprise their characters. While they did reprise their characters, Romi Park already started recording certain sounds, such as grunts from taking damage or battle cries. *Despite the game not having official rivalries, certain character combinations during One Vs. One and Tag Team battles have special dilogue, like Irwin and Randy, The Powerpuff Girls and Mulan, and Marceline and Elsa. *Some attacks, including Cartoon Finales, are based on quotes from the characters or songs. *Not including alternate character customizations and cameos, there are more characters from Cartoon Network present than Disney characters. *Earlier versions of the game had a glitch in which Japanese sound clips could be heard in the PAL and North American versions. *The Powerpuff Girls and Princess have customization options based on the anime series Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, a loosely-based anime adaptation based on The Powerpuff Girls. However, these customization options are not counted as alternate character customizations, the reason for this being that the anime is not well known in many areas outside of Japan. **The Japanese version was going to count the Powerpuff Girls Z and Himeko Shirogane (Princess's counterpart in the anime) as alternate character customizations, but this was decided against. *Due to the anime-like style of the game, there are some differences in character design compared to the original style of the characters; some examples include the Powerpuff Girls having noses and individual digits on their hands and Mandark having a normal-sized head. **Despite this, many characters who wear "Eye Glasses" (glasses that change shape based on facial expression) still have this trait present. **Most younger characters are presented as older than their original counterparts, which also influences the designs of certain characters; for instance, Irwin isn't pudgy like he was originally. **The anime-like style is mainly due to the fact that the game was developed in Japan, but the combination of this and the age-ups is also likely a reference to FusionFall. *Irwin's hair in the game is not a flat-top, but rather a more anime-like style that is somewhat flat on top. This is because the character designers could not properly design a flat-top cut. *It's usually assumed that Marceline is about 18 in the original Adventure Time, but it's implied that she's biologically 16 or 17 in this game. *It's implied that Irwin can eat the color red in a manner similar to Marceline. This can be seen in one of his victory animations, where he finishes draining an apple of its color. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Category:Capcom Category:Square Enix Category:Games based on Cartoons Category:Cartoons Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games